


Routine

by Katherine



Category: The Wild Boy - Warren Rochelle
Genre: Gen, Medical Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Nivere wished Tyuil had at least stayed nearby, for all that being examined by the vet was routine.





	Routine

Nivere wished Tyuil had at least stayed nearby, for all that being examined by the vet was routine. Tyuil had when Nivere was younger. In the past, she had waited right outside the clinic and been there when Nivere was allowed to leave. But Tyuil could coddle or ignore Nivere as she wanted; Nivere was only a pup.

Nivere took off her clothing when the Lindauza vet signalled her to. Next, she obediently stepped into the still-strange, rippling touch of the medscreen. The vet muttered as she watched the medscreen's monitor for all it revealed of Nivere. Some visits the vet talked to her, but not this time, not much.

"You are growing well, a healthy pup," the vet said as she dismissed Nivere. Nivere felt unrecognised, sure the vet said the same in every routine examination. After all, Nivere was only one pup of many, and special to none of the Lindauzi but her owner.


End file.
